Carburetors are devices that can be used to mix fuel with air to power combustion engines. A carburetor may include a fuel metering system that helps control the amount of fuel supplied to air flowing through the carburetor to provide a desired fuel to air ratio of the fuel and air mixture delivered from the carburetor. Some metering systems employ a diaphragm that oscillates during operation to open and close a metering valve. The diaphragm may carry a contact element that engages the valve. The contact element reduces wear on the diaphragm such as would occur if the diaphragm directly engaged a portion of the valve.